dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Who Characters
Below is a list of the characters that star in the Christian based online series: Teddy Who along with their corresponding biographies. The series can be considered a loose puppet adaptation of Doctor Who and thus, some of the characters of Teddy Who share some similarities to the characters of Doctor Who. While the Teddy shares strong similarities to the Doctor, the Teddy's companions share only some loose similarities to several of the Doctor's companions. Miss Smelly for example is introduced to the series similar to the way Rose Tyler was but her story winds up going in a completely different direction. Lizzy meanwhile goes through ordeals that are similar to those of Donna Noble but also has character traits similar to Martha Jones. While newer companion: Kaylana goes through some adventures similar to that of Amy Pond, her character is widely different. While the character: Jesse has similarities to River Song in that he meets the Teddy out of order in time, his personality and backgound end up being incredibly different. All of the Teddy's other companions are completely original to the series. The Teddy's enemies: the Squirrelek race are a silly and less menacing version of the Daleks. 'The Teddy' He’s like fire, ice and rage. He’s ancient and forever. He burns through the center of time and can see the turn of the universe, and… he’s wonderful. The Teddy is an alien who travels through time and space spreading the word of God. His personality and what he truly is can be interpretted many different ways. What is known about is past is that he is one of the only survivors from his home planet. His planet and all of his people were destroyed in a war. Despite losing everyone close to him, the Teddy managed to move past feeling very depressed due to his strong faith in God. One of the first things he did once he started traveling on his own was working at a summer camp. During his first several weeks working at the camp, the Teddy took on the stage name: “Mr. Teddy” and entertained hundreds of campers. However the Teddy began to feel uncomfortable with his physical appearance, thus he regenerated his body into a whole new look and form. However after receiving encouraging advice from a human friend named Captain Sean, the Teddy began to feel more confident with himself. While working at the summer camp, the Teddy became good friends with a good person named Captain Stinky. The two worked closely together as they put on crazy shows for campers. Despite being sometimes bothered by a trouble making cat called Mr. Kit T (along with evil time travelers from the future), the Teddy continued to grow as a person and put on more crazy shows at the camp. Eventually the Teddy invited Captain Stinky to travel around in time and space with him. However their journeys together ended when Captain Stinky decided to work full time at a church. After Captain Stinky left, in one of the Teddy’s first adventures he met a girl named Miss Smelly and the two instantly became good friends. The two only had a few adventures together (including one where the Teddy inspired Mr. Kit T to become good) until their travels together ended. While on a spaceship during Christmas time, the Teddy encountered an evil creature called the Bad Wolf who desired to destroy the entire Earth. Miss Smelly stopped the Bad Wolf herself by pushing him (and herself) into a fiery engine making the two “disappear”. After losing Miss Smelly, the Teddy began to become sad and upset at the world, however his new friend Lizzy was able to help him get back to normal. The Teddy and Lizzy began to go on many adventures together which include meeting up with the Teddy’s old friend: Captain Stinky and now good friend: Mr. Kit T. Eventually the Teddy learned Miss Smelly was indeed alive but so was the evil Bad Wolf. The Bad Wolf and his Destroyer Robots attempted to destroy the Teddy but with the help of God and his friends, the Teddy survived and kept the Bad Wolf from destroying the universe. The encounter though only led to the Bad Wolf proclaiming that he and the Teddy would be mortal enemies for all eternity. The Teddy began to continue traveling through time and space with several of his friends. However his more interesting adventure was when he encountered a friend that knew him from his own personal future named: Jesse. Despite being unsettled from being reminded that his own future was uncertain, the adventure simply reminded the Teddy that even though our futures are unknown, Gods’ love and power is not. Soon after, something mysterious happened to the Teddy. This mysterious occurrence caused the Teddy to lose his memory and put his time machine under a lot of damage. While the Teddy was trying to rediscover himself and wait for his time machine to recover, he met a girl named Kaylana who became his new traveling companion. Even though Kaylana's faith in God was not very strong, the Teddy hoped that by traveling with him: Kaylana would grow more in her faith. As the Teddy began traveling with Kaylana, many extraordinary adventures occurred to him. He battled a new enemy known as the Dark Prince, met up with his old friend Captain Stinky, was given the memories of a man who whose home planet was destroyed thousands of years ago, and finally learned that Jesse was his adopted son. 'Kaylana' Kaylana is a seemingly simple girl who would always attend church. The problem though was that Kaylana believed that by just following the motions of a Sunday morning church service that she was automatically a saved Christian. It wasn't until her insane first encounter with the Teddy when her church traditions didn't save her, that Kaylana realized that it's a personal relationship with God that truly makes you strong. In hopes of continuing the growth in her faith, Kaylana chose to begin traveling with the Teddy. 'Jesse' Jesse is a unique person in that he has traveled with the Teddy out of order. When Jesse first met the Teddy, it was a version of the Teddy that had already had many adventures with Jesse in Jesse's own future. During this first encounter, Jesse was very uncertain about his views on God and Christianity. In order to help Jesse, the Teddy decided to adopt him (which finally allowed the Teddy to understand who he truly was to Jesse). Afterward, Jesse had many adventures with the Teddy. Some before the Teddy learned he was Jesse's adoptive father and some after (not all of these adventures have been seen). Jesse’s last adventure with the Teddy though ended up being the Teddy’s first adventure with him. It was very mind-shaking for the Teddy to meet somebody that knew so much about his future. However in the end, the adventure simply reminded the Teddy and Jesse that even though our futures are unknown, Gods’ love and power is not. 'Lizzy' While on her way to a job interview, Lizzy was unintentionally transported onto the Teddy’s time machine. Despite the silliness that ensued from the Teddy and Lizzy’s first meeting, the two soon became good friends realizing that God had brought them together for good reasons. One of them being Lizzy’s ability to help the Teddy through recently losing his good friend: Miss Smelly. After this, Lizzy began traveling through time with the Teddy. However one of her more interesting adventures was where she saw a world in which she had never met the Teddy. The experience led Lizzy to realize that even if you don’t feel like the main star, each and every one of us is equally important to God. Lizzy eventually stopped traveling with the Teddy full-time due to her desire to go to college in order to get the future job she wanted. However the Teddy called on her more than once to help him out with different problems. 'Captain Stinky' As a talented stage performer, strong church member, and good friend: Captain Stinky has proved to be a very popular character over the years. Captain Stinky originally came to partial-fame when he performed in a number of shows at a summer camp he loved back in the year – 1995. After years of being out of spotlight, Captain Stinky eventually came back into it when he began starring in summer camp shows again starting in the year – 2006. It was there that Captain Stinky met his soon to be lifelong friend - The Teddy. Despite the fact that Captain Stinky always wanted to do the right thing, he was prone to make mistakes. These mistakes included trying to create a musical all about him and stealing a pencil that didn’t belong to him. However in the end, Captain Stinky would always do the right thing. For a time, Captain Stinky did travel through time with the Teddy. However this ended when Captain Stinky wished to start working full time at a church. Despite not traveling with the Teddy anymore, Captain Stinky does still meet up with his time traveling friend from time to time. 'Mr. Kit T' Despite his cute appearance, Mr. Kit T is a very tough cat that is hard to handle. Mr. Kit T was once a very mean and trouble making cat. Despite not being pure evil and was sometimes willing to help out a good cause, Mr. Kit T still did many mean things he wasn’t supposed to. It wasn’t until the Teddy forgave Mr. Kit T for being bad that Mr. Kit T eventually began to change his ways. This led to Mr. Kit T starting a super secret organization that would stop bad people and spread Gods’ word. Eventually Mr. Kit T met up with the Teddy again and since then, the Teddy and Mr. Kit T have had a few adventures together as allies. 'Miss Smelly' Miss Smelly is a strong-willed yet sometimes odd character that is good friends with both Captain Stinky and the Teddy. Miss Smelly has been a long-time friend of Captain Stinky. When they were young, Captain Stinky had expressed interest in “going out” with Miss Smelly. However because Captain Stinky was a bit unfocused on the things God wanted him to do at that point in his life, Miss Smelly turned him down. Sometime later, Miss Smelly met the Teddy and after becoming awestruck by the Teddy and his time machine, Miss Smelly instantly became a time traveling companion of the Teddy. However during one adventure on a spaceship while Miss Smelly was fighting the evil Bad Wolf, she fell into a fiery engine and seemingly “disappeared”. It was revealed months later that she was very much alive thanks to a time teleportation device. She soon returned to help the Teddy and Lizzy save the universe from the evil Bad Wolf. The Teddy had shown that he had some sort of romantic interest in Miss Smelly, but these hopes died when Miss Smelly showed she now had interest in Captain Stinky. Despite these circumstances, Miss Smelly has shown to still be good friends with the Teddy. 'The Dog' The Dog is an odd creature who does not speak English but has a fun-loving heart. When the Dog first moved to his current hometown, he met rejection from many people since he did not speak normal. However it was when the Dog realized that he could make people better through his funny antics that he understood why God made him so different. Since then, the Dog has helped out his close friends: Captain Stinky and Mr. Squirrel with numerous projects of theirs. The Dog has even helped out the Teddy on a few odd adventures as well. 'Mr. Squirrel' Mr. Squirrel is an intelligent squirrel who loves computers and loves to help out friends. Mr. Squirrel was first introduced when he helped the Dog feel better about being so different. Later he recruited the Dog and his new friend: Captain Stinky to help him with special projects that would help people. One day, Mr. Squirrel encountered an evil Squirrelek (an evil clone of him). Despite looking alike, Mr. Squirrel took a lot of anger out on the Squirrelek for giving good squirrels like him a bad name. 'Squirrelek' The Squirrelek is an evil creature that is always on a mission to exterminate the Teddy and do bad things but is rarely successful at it. Since the Squirrelek race has found ways to travel through time, their history with the Teddy is a bit jumbled. When the Teddy first faced a Squirrelek, it was a Squirrelek that had already faced the Teddy in the future. Meanwhile the very first Squirrelek to fight the Teddy was created by a Squirrelek of the future (meaning the Squirrelek created itself). While the Squirrelek was created to be an evil clone of the good Mr. Squirrel and serve the evil Bad Wolf, the Squirrelek race is known to serve other bad people as long as they get to be bad as well. Fortunately, the Squirrelek race is never known to ever win. Links Official Website Teddy Who Video Playlist Teddy Who Page Category:Characters